greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesopotamian Gods
History Origin The Mesopotamian Gods were actually members of the Maltusian race of Oans during the time of their splinter between the Guardians of the Universe and the Controllers. A small number of these Oans departed their kin and settled on the planet Earth in the year 3000 BC in the lands of Ancient Mesopotamia. These were a renegade branch of beings that were related to the ancient Oans. There, with the development of their great powers, they were considered gods by the Humans that lived in that region and these Oans took on that role. Their powers led them to be also worshipped by the Sumerian and Babylonian people. None true knew that the gods were actually renegade aliens who enslaved the people of the Middle East through the use of their advanced abilities and technology. Thus, for generations, they terrorised mankind who were subject to the Oans cruelty and their whims. During this time, it was known that the evil Mesopotamian Gods had waged war against the inhabitants of Themyscira, the Atlantean people that resided in Poseidonis and even attacked the Green Martian race. Schism For centuries, it was Nergal and his wife Ereskigal who ruled their Oan group and the legions of monsters that were created by their mother Tiamat. They would maliciously rule the lands of Kurnugi which was modelled under the Babylonian underworld but in time just like the original Oans; these gods became divided as well. The start of their decline came when Nergal and his allies killed the husband of the female warrior Oan Istar. Angered and seeking revenge, she turned against her cousins and enlisted the aid of human allies such as the heroic Ninurta. With the help of Istar's scientists and magicians, they were able to create a primitive version of a Power Ring similar to the ones used by the Green Lantern Corps. With this weapon wielded by Ninurta, they managed to fight off Nergal and his demonic army. Istar herself defeated Nergal and his followers where they were imprisoned the immortals in the lands of Kurnugi with the power of the ring and Istar's ringstaff. The sentence for the crimes for eternity of imprisonment and the gateway that led to Kurnugi was sealed thus separating the underworld from Earth forever. Istar herself cotninued to live in the lands of the mortals where she used Oan advanced science to make her interfertile with Humans. She eventually took a Human as her husband and settled in the lands of North Africa in the nation that would become known in the future as Tunisia. The Prophecy By the early 21st century, the Oan Mesopotamian Gods briefly gained their freedom as part of an ancient prophecy which drew in the last Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Sala Nisaba who was a direct descendant of Istar and thus inherited her great Oan ancestors power. Together with members of the Justice League, they were able to defeat Nergal and keep him imprisoned in the underworld thus peventing his evil from spreading to the rest of the Earth. Notes *According to these Oans, they were the ancient gods worshipped by the Mesopotamians though in other parts of the DC universe the real Mesopotamian Gods were shown to be true deities rather than aliens. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=mesopotamiangods Category:Races Category:Maltusians